


So Close

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, F/M, Humor, One-Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fic, Romance, Song fic, developed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Narcissa was so close to punching Potter in the face, and James was so close to making Narcissa his...Extra notes are now at the end!





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Setting is an AU in the Marauders Era. Happy Reading!

Narcissa was sitting in the chair in the common room, her leg rocking over the other as she watched her sisters.

Bella was lying on her back on the sofa while Andromeda was at the other end reading a book. Bellatrix's foot would connect with Andromeda's side, and the girl would huff in retaliation.

Narcissa tutted and shook her head. "Must you antagonize her, Bella?" she asked, "It's as if you have nothing to do with your time."

"Because I don't," Bella quipped, "and those buggering Third Years have been avoiding me."

Andromeda snorted softly behind her book, and Narcissa had caught it. "Honestly, you must find something more suitable to spend your time with if you're only going to waste it."

"Like you're wasting time on avoiding Lucius?" Bella twisted her body in Narcissa's direction and gave Narcissa a wicked grin.

Narcissa turned her nose up in the air. "As if I would give him the time of day," she said.

"He's a pureblood, Cissa, and his family is very close with ours," Bella pressed.

"I would imagine he and his family are what you say," Narcissa said coolly, "especially since it was common knowledge to begin with."

Bella made a noise in the back of her throat, but didn't continue because Narcissa raised a finger to stop her. It was always fun to irritate Bella, even if she was the older sister. "Bella, I know you mean well, but he's more of your type than my own."

"What's your type then, Cissy?" Bella taunted, bobbing her head side to side and cackling, "Because there's a masquerade ball approaching, and I'd hate for you to choose the wrong date."

Narcissa refused to answer Bella. She knew that her sister was trying to egg her on and make her say something she shouldn't. Their family was all about purity and keeping themselves around respectable company. Should Narcissa stray from their principles, there would be hell to pay.

Her eyes met with Andromeda's soft brown ones, and the look that she was giving her was not one that Narcissa would admit to be comfortable with.

Did Andromeda know something that she didn't?

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the courtyard. Narcissa released a content sigh as she wrote on some parchment. The steady scratching noise of the quill in her hand was oddly comforting, but the sound of approaching footsteps caused that comfortable bubble to pop.

Narcissa hoped that the person would continue walking and not disturb her personal space, but all hope was lost when a single white rose landed on her parchment.

"You're interrupting my work," she remarked, not glancing up as she picked up the rose with two fingers and dropping it on the ground next to her.

The giver of the rose snorted, grabbed the rose, and plopped down next to her. Narcissa took a deep breath before attempting to write on her parchment.

"I assumed you had some amount of intelligence, Potter," she said, "because I clearly stated last time that I did not wish to have you around me."

James chuckled next to her. "You give quite the cold shoulder," he replied, "but lucky for you I'm the type of guy that brings the fire." He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a cheeky grin.

"I should be so lucky," Narcissa said in a chilling tone.

The male next to her hissed. "You wound me," he said, "but I can take it. Better than nothing, I suppose."

"It's because you can't take a hint."

"It's because I'm finally wearing you down."

"Listen, Potter," Narcissa said, turning her body to face him finally, "you and I would never happen." She set her quill down. "We're part of different circles, and those will never combine."

James touched Narcissa's cheek and grinned slyly. "One day, Narcissa," he told her, "one day." He stood up and left, but not before leaving the rose next to Narcissa.

Narcissa watched his retreating figure with a cold look; thanks to him, her afternoon was ruined. As a respectable lady, Narcissa would ignore the boy, though the thought of harming him in an unladylike manner was crossing her mind as she left for the common room.

If only she had seen the rose she left to rot had changed to a shade of teal...and someone had picked it up with an amusing, soft smile on their face.

* * *

Narcissa examined herself in the mirror in the girl's dormitory. It was the night of the Founder's Ball, or whatever the headmaster wanted to call it; any excuse to celebrate something in Hogwarts.

Regardless of the reason, as a Black, Narcissa had an image to uphold, so she had to look her best and arrive with the best.

Even if that meant arriving begrudgingly on Lucius Malfoy's arm.

The idea of slipping away from him during the ball was promising, but Narcissa had to play it smart. It was going to be hard to get away as she was easy to spot, but she wasn't in her particular house for nothing.

As she plotted, Narcissa adjusted her clothes. The teal robes that her older sister had picked out for her complimented her skin rather well; she'd have to thank Andromeda for retrieving them before they left for the Great Hall.

After making one last check that all of her curls were pinned up by her bow correctly and her makeup was set, Narcissa left the room, grabbed her white, silk mask, and headed towards the common room entrance where her date was waiting for her.

She hoped that there wouldn't be any shenanigans from that insufferable group her cousin was part of, particularly the 'leader' James Potter.

oo0oo

Even Narcissa had to give a compliment to the decor of the Great Hall. Crystals literally danced in the air, illuminating a warm glow and dazzling atmosphere. Multiple flashes of blue and white lights weaved through the crystals as music from violins played around the room.

It was sophisticated and formal, just as Narcissa liked it. From what her eyes could see, she didn't see anyone she found to be a nuisance, so that made her night better already. Though there were some unrecognizable students due to the masks.

As a young, respectable lady, Narcissa knew she was simply to smile and keep her wits about her in the wake of her date. That gave her a better opportunity to observe those around her and her means to escape.

She hadn't expected to see a tall, lean young man twisting a ring on his finger and talking to the headmaster. She hadn't seen the blond before, but he must be of some importance if he were to talk so freely with the headmaster.

The young man looked in her direction, and Narcissa saw behind the mask that his eyes were a bright, blue-green color.

She subconsciously thought about how they matched the hues of her dress. Suddenly, Narcissa was pulled out of her thoughts by Lucius announcing that he had to speak to his friends about something, and he would return; he left without waiting for an answer from her.

Narcissa saw that it was her chance. Lucius was gone and distracted, and everyone was moving about on the dance floor.

She weaved her way effortlessly through the crowds of students, her teal dress billowing with every movement.

To have that one moment to let go, to relieve herself of her priorities, Narcissa wouldn't stop until it was in her possession.

In order to achieve the solitude she desired, Narcissa made her way through the castle as discretely as she could to the Astronomy Tower.

It was known that students weren't meant to be allowed in the tower after hours, but she didn't care. It was a reprieve to get away from it all and let the wind blow through her hair.

So when Narcissa saw the seemingly empty tower just as she wanted, her hand went to pull off the clip in her hair and let her curls fall down her shoulders. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked.

"Your hair looks much better down," came a voice behind her, and Narcissa paused in her step.

She couldn't recognize the voice, so she guessed it was for the spirit of the masquerade theme. That also meant it wasn't Lucius, who wouldn't dare mask the voice he loves for people to hear.

That left one other person who would come to annoy her.

When she whipped her head around to give whoever had followed her a lashing with an ice whip, she had expected to find James Potter in all his shining, irritating glory.

She was not expecting to find the man who had been looking at her in the Great Hall.

Narcissa brushed the original surprise off and cleared her throat. With her posture straightened, Narcissa gave the man a stoic expression.

"I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't be here," she said, "now leave."

"I happen to be one of the honorary guests invited to celebrate the founding of Hogwarts and I could say the same to you," he retorted, walking towards her slowly. He tilted his head and chuckled. "I must admit I couldn't help myself when I saw you leave."

Narcissa took an instinctive step back. She knew not to trust him; but there was something pure yet seductive in his manner.

It was hard not to find herself drawn; she just wouldn't admit that to him or anyone else. "I'm not one you will want to trifle with," she warned, "so I suggest you take your leave now."

He raised a finger. "I will leave on one condition," he said.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Narcissa questioned, willing to humor the man so she could be alone. She would handle him accordingly if he suggested anything out of line, however.

"Give me one dance," he said, "right here."

The witch stopped the unladylike snort that was threatening to surface. "Are you serious?"

He looked her in the eye. "Completely."

"I do not have time for this."

"You have time. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you."

Narcissa's face was emotionless. She could give him this one dance, keeping her guard up the entire time should something take a turn for the worst. It was just a dance, yea?

Pursing her lips, Narcissa held out a hand for the man to take, which he did so rather quickly. Once their hands touched, the illusion of music played in Narcissa's mind, and the two began to move.

They moved in circles, Narcissa's dress floating as they went. She couldn't believe she was doing this, yet it felt so right to do it at the same time. Perhaps she was in some sort of trance.

"Your moves are sharper than expected," she remarked. He stopped mid step to lower her with a dip. The man drew her back up and Narcissa's breath hitched.

"Your eyes are more lighter up close," he replied, leaning in for a kiss.

Narcissa caught his movements and pushed him away gently. "I believe the dance is over," she said, straightening up. She watched as he shook his head and played with the ring on his finger.

Her eyes narrowed when it looked like his eyes had gone into a brighter shade of teal, but it had to be the moonlight playing tricks on her.

"You're right," he said, "this dance is over." He started walking away, but the man looked over his shoulder at Narcissa. "But we'll meet again in a new light I'm sure."

With that, he was gone. Narcissa simply stood there, placing her hand on her chest. Her actions were not proper, that much she knew. If she had the choice, she might dance with him again.

Tossing his words aside as meaningless, Narcissa took a moment to herself before she would leave herself.

If she stayed any longer, there would be a search party by those she would not want to answer. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, so she wouldn't have heard their questions anyhow.

* * *

"I didn't see you much at the ball tonight," Andromeda remarked on her bed.

Narcissa was brushing her hair when her sister had addressed her. Her eyes looked over the dormitory to make sure the others, including Bella, were asleep before she cleared her throat.

"I needed some air," she answered in a clipped tone, showing she didn't want to have the conversation.

Except Andromeda did. "Did you see the man that was invited by the headmaster?" she asked, "I found him to be very dashing."

"You know not to look at men that way," Narcissa chided, "it's rude and nothing a lady should do."

Andromeda waved her hand and giggled softly. "I'll take that as 'I saw him too'," she said, "I could look in those brown eyes all day…"

"They were a blue-green," Narcissa corrected.

"I thought it's not proper to look at a man that way," her sister teased.

"I have eyes, Andromeda," she said, "I am not blind to people's features. I am not lusting like you are."

Andromeda scoffed. "I don't want him anyway," she said, "I believe he had his eyes set on another woman." She looked at Narcissa with those eyes again.

Narcissa did not like that. "I don't know what you're insinuating but-"

"I do find it comical that your dress and his eyes looked so much like this rose I found a few days ago," Andromeda continued as if Narcissa hadn't said anything.

Though what Andromeda had said caused Narcissa to cease whatever it was that she was saying.

"What rose?" Narcissa asked.

"Just this rose I found in the courtyard," Andromeda answered casually, "beautiful thing, having the ability to change its color. Whoever was in possession of it has quite the hand for charms and tricks."

The words coming from her sisters mouth were playing in Narcissa's mind. The rose. The eyes. Her  _dress_.

She should have known. She  _did_ know, but brushed the thought away because she didn't believe in his capabilities.

Her grip on her hairbrush tightened as her mouth curled into a snarl. How dare he play with her like that?! And she had...she had  _liked_ the encounter.

"That unbelievable, buggering-"

"Watch your words, Cissa," Andromeda said with a growing, teasing grin, "you're a lady."

She grabbed the rose in question from a case underneath her pillow and smelled it. "It still smells quite fresh too. Remarkable."

Narcissa would figure out a way to get back at her sister and Potter somehow; there was no doubt in that. They would be truly honorable guests at their respected funerals.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) on Fanfiction.net
> 
> (THC) House: Hufflepuff; Year/Position: HoH; Category: Themed; Prompt(s): [color] teal
> 
> (HSWW) Assignment #3 Herbology Task 1: write about someone who wears a disguise
> 
> Library Lovers: Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien: (object) ring, (dialogue) "All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you.", (setting) a tower
> 
> Insane House Challenge: (song) So Close by Enchanted
> 
> 365 Prompts Challenge: (word) Illusion
> 
> Book of the Month: Nadine Cross: (character) Narcissa Malfoy, (word) pure, (word) seduction
> 
> Lyric Alley: 'misleadin me'
> 
> Restriction of the Month: (location) Hogwarts
> 
> Liza's Loves: Red Stag - James Potter
> 
> Word Count: 2,469


End file.
